


Uh... Jim?

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bigotry, Gen, Language, Racism, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a bit of an ass. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh... Jim?

Uh... Jim,  
As written by Sam Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for language and racism. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

….Encrypted message....

...Requires voice recognition passcode: CAPT KIRK, James T....

 

Uh... Jim?

You have an alien as your first officer? Seriously? What the hell is Starfleet doing putting a damned half-breed green-skin on one of our vessels?

Tell me he's not staying here the entire 2 weeks of your leave.

-Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. In all seriousness, I doubt anyone wants to read racism and bigotry anyways, so no loss. I confess to not having a great time writing Sam's letters and notes. He grates on my nerves in a bad way.


End file.
